Obsession
by organized disorder
Summary: Episode III. Slightly spoilerish, consider yourself warned. Kevin musing on the object of his affections.


**Obsession **

He was reaching the end of his rope. Literally… and figuratively. Every day, every hour, every minute, every second that…_thing_ that lived inside of her grew stronger. It was a black stain upon her snow-white soul, suffocating it; she was all but a candle in a darkened room, slowly burning itself out…

_This is… _If only he'd been stronger, not been so swayed so damn easily, if only this, if only that…but when all was said and done…he'd bargained away his soul, and only had trapped _her_ further in the spiderweb…

_I have to save her. I **have** to save her!_ Kevin bit back hot tears of frustration; he shouldn't have done what he did, not at that time, when she'd…

_Was that all part of his plan? _Rage replaced frustration, the red-cloaked man started to tremble. _I was the one, who created the monsters that killed her parents, was that the plan? Wound her so badly that she's the one who cries out, and brings the Gnosis to our world…_But he'd only wanted to comfort, to warn her, tell her the truth…he had to protect her, to save her!

_I'll give her some time. Then I'll approach her again. _Shion needed to get past her hurt, her pain, to adjust to her new situation. She also needed to be away from the others…they could poison her thoughts. Because surely, once she'd thought things though, she'd see it from his side…they'd try to turn her against him, he was the only one who could save her. He was the only one for her…

She'd always been in his thoughts after Miltia. He'd done his best, but all he could find out was that she was living with her brother and their grandfather. Then he'd had to move on, he still had KOS-MOS to design and perfect, and then there'd been his entry into Vector. He thought he'd been happy…and then she'd come back. At first he was hurt that she didn't remember him, but then decided that it was for the best, Miltia had been a nightmare for all who survived it, no use going back over what couldn't be changed.

_Those were the happiest days of my life. _It'd started out so simply, first boss and employer, then friends, then lovers…even now he could still close his eyes and remember the warmth of her skin, how small her hand had been in his, the way she would lean into him… They'd become almost inseparable, whenever one was mentioned, so was the other, for a time the world had been just the two of them. He remembered her smile, the little frown that used to appear on her face when she was working on something difficult, and the glint in her eyes when she was up to something mischievous. Or when she was angry. But then…

_I…made her stop laughing. Stop smiling…stop…loving…_ He'd broken her heart, and watching her weep at his empty grave, he'd felt like the lowest creature in the universe. Yet…a small part of him had been secretly happy that she'd never dated or even looked at other men, that he'd always been in her heart. It'd always been the two of them and if he could convince her, it'd be like that once again soon… 

"I promised you we'd be together forever." He murmured. "I know I hurt you, but it was for your sake, just hold out a bit longer and we'll be together again…we'll go far away, and you won't have to hurt any more." For Shion wasn't built for suffering, and she'd gone though so much…and his master's plan only had her hurting more. Kevin wasn't even sure himself that he could stay faithful to Wilhelm, he'd promised Shion wouldn't hurt any more than what was necessary, but Kevin was starting to doubt.

_I'll still serve for a while longer. Until I can make my next move. _KOS-MOS had taken him aback; he should have anticipated that, maybe he shouldn't allowed T-ELOS to have her own way. But maybe it was good in the end; KOS-MOS would be distracted long enough for Shion to return to him.

_I made you a promise…and I'll keep it. We'll be in a new world, and I'll take care of you forever. Where you'll be happy, where you can smile again._ Kevin's fingers fisted again. Where she'd be healthy once more…

And where nobody else could lay claim to her. She was his, and his alone, he was hers, and hers alone…nobody would intrude.

_Mine._


End file.
